ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Energia (2019)
|manufacturer = |related = De Tomaso P72|horsepower = 780|torque = 561 lb⋅ft|transmission = 6-Speed Hewland dual-clutch sequential manual|predecessor = Gumpert Apollo}}The 2018 Apollo Intensa Emozione is a hypercar that was added in the Thanksgiving 2018 update. It was the first car announced for the update and is the first and currently the only car produced by Apollo Automobil in the Ultimate Driving series. The Intensa Emozione is commonly referred to as just the Apollo or the IE. The Intensa Emozione is priced at $5,400,000, making it the 5th most expensive car and having the fifth highest cashback per mile in the game (Behind Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio, McLaren F1 GT, Lamborghini Veneno, and Bugatti Divo). The Intensa Emozione ranks eighth in total cash per hour, behind cheaper cars such as the Hennessey Venom F5, Lamborghini Centenario, Koenigsegg One:1, CCGT, and the Bugatti Veyron. The Intensa Emozione is the slowest hypercar in the game at only 208 MPH. It features a mediocre 0-60 of 2.7 seconds. Despite the statistical drawbacks, the Intensa Emozione is among the most favorited of the hypercars featured in Ultimate Driving because of its futuristic and crazy appearance and because of its naturally aspirated V12. Description * The '''Apollo Intensa Emozione '''is a mid engined sports car manufactured by Apollo Automobil GmbH. This is the first vehicle made by Apollo since the Gumpert Apollo that went into production 14 years before. * Apollo came out with a teaser video for the Intensa Emozione at October 17, 2017. The car was fully revealed on October 24, 2017. The Intensa Emozione is built in collaboration with HWA AG. * The Intensa Emozione will be sold for $2,670,000 in the United States, and €2,300,000 in Europe. Only ten will be produced, all of which have been reportedly sold. In June 2018 it was revealed that Apollo would be partnering with HWA AG, a tuning and racing team spun-off from Mercedes-Benz tuner AMG, to complete the final stage of development for the car. * The interior is based entirely on the nature theme, with a cocoon-style carbon fiber tub cockpit, in the style of a leather-wrapped prototype race car. Apart from the natural thought, the car was also intended to have a design that would stand out from all other sports cars. The Intensa Emozione uses an Apollo 6.3-litre naturally-aspirated V12 engine developed by Autotecnica Motori and HWA AG. It produces approximately 780 hp, the weight stands at 1,250 kg (2,755 lb). The car produces a maximum downforce of 1,350 kg (2,976 lb) at 186 mph (299 km/h). The car is made almost entirely out of carbon fiber, but it does include high-strength steel, aluminum, and titanium components. The engine bay is left uncovered, to allow the air intake to take in maximum efficiency and performance. Gallery IntensaSide.png|Side view of Intensa Emozione IntensaBack.png|Rear end of Intensa Emozione Trivia * Intensa Emozione is Italian for intense emotion * Intensa Emozione is the most expensive German Vehicle in UDU. * Despite the name Intensa Emozione being Italian, Apollo Automobil is actually a German manufacturer. * The exterior of the car is widely based on nature, most notably insects and marine animals. * Its secondary color is the color of the exhaust pipe. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V12 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Hypercars Category:German Vehicles Category:Apollo